Revenge and Falling
by babywerte123
Summary: What happens, when Klaus compels Caroline to tell Tyler that he isn't enough for her and she knows that she's being compelled and Tyler leaves Caroline? How does Caroline handle it? Revenge is what Caroline Forbes wants, but what happens, when she takes it too far and her humanity gets turned off?
1. Chapter 1

_"You're under my skin," I said, laughing bitterly._

_"Am I now, love?" he asked, smiling and then continued._

_"Yeah, you are,"I snarled and dug my hands into the wooden bench beneath me. The sky was a light purple and the clouds were faint and a light pink. The grass surrounding the area was freshly cut and covered in the morning dew. The pebbles that outlined the grass were a dark grey and sat right under my feet that dangled from the bench that I sat on._

_"If you don't mind. I'm going to be late to class, so in case you don't notice, I don't have time for this," I said, standing up only to be confronted by a pair of rough hands on my shoulders pushing me back down onto the bench. He grabbed my neck and pinned it tight against the bench. __  
_

_"Klaus... What are you doing?" I asked, choking._

_He smiled. "I'm saving you." He looked in my eyes and his pupils dilated. "Caroline. I want you to tell Tyler that I was right. Small town and small town boy isn't enough for you. If he doesn't buy it, then point out the time he vervained you and then walk away. He should run and oh, while you're at it love, I want you to know that I'm compelling you to do this and you can't tell him that you're being compelled." Klaus drew back and I choked._

_"He won't buy it!" I snarled._

_"Go find out, sweetheart," he said, winking._

_2 hours later_

_"Hey, Caroline!" I heard the familiar voice from behind me and I stomped my foot in anger. I turned around and spun into him._

_"Hey, Tyler," I said slowly. The white classroom floor was spinning a little and the banners looked even more colorful, but that's probably from the party that occured the day before. Just then, the words came piling out of my mouth, angrily._

_"You know what?" I snarled at Tyler and took his hands off of my shoulders. Tyler looked confused and then I snapped some more,"Klaus was right. Small town boy isn't enough for me." Tyler looked at me hurt and then grabbed my cheeks and searched my eyes, worriedly._

_"Are you compelled?Cause I don't believe you" he asked. I was on the edge of a breakdown and I tried to keep the words that I was about to say to myself, but they slid off of my tongue like butter._

_"Oh, really? You don't believe me?" I snapped angrily, even though, inside I was dying. "Well, I mean, who vervains their girlfriend at a party? You took me away without my permission and that's not know what, I'm done," I snapped and walked away mechanically. I tried to turn around, but my feet seemed glued to the floor ahead of me. Tyler looked at me, hurt._

_"I loved you Caroline," he said hatefully. "_

_"Tyler..." I started slowly, but then he ran off and I was left alone. Once he was gone, I sat down on the back of one of the pale, white walls by sliding my body down it. I then took my hand up to my mouth to cover up a sob, only to realize that the bracelet that Klaus gave me was still on my wrist. It gleamed back at me and I looked at the silver with spite. I yanked it off and growling, I threw it to the wall across from me. With a loud clank, it hit the wall and slid down it quickly only to loud with a soft thud on the floor. I put both of my hands on my head and sobbed. I pushed the curls away from my face and threaded them through my fingers. I was hurt deeply and I couldn't hide it. My father died because he didn't want to become a vampire and I was one and every day I pretended like I didn't care. You know the truth though? Every time I feed, I think of my father's face looking at me and bringing sunlight into a room and burning me and then I clasp my throat and look with sympathy at the empty bag. I would then release a tear or two. The cheerful Caroline everyone knew wasn't there, when she fed and only when she fed. I would look at myself in the mirror every morning and put on a smile and say that everything is great. You know what, everything was after I was turned and was with Tyler. Tyler reminded me that even though I was supernatural, I was good and now he's not mine anymore. He was my supernatural buddy. I laughed through my tears. That sounded so corny. Supernatural buddy? Wow. Then, I wiped my tears and stood up. How could I be like that? It's not right. I always have to keep going and be happy. I may have lost Tyler, but I still had myself and others._

__I sat up and gasped loudly. The sheets around me were soaked and I had my hand on top of my chest. Then, once I relaxed, I sighed and laid my head back down onto the pillow. I kept dreaming about that moment that I had with Klaus and Tyler. It left quite an imprint in my mind and it's been three days since the incidence. I've been calling Tyler and avoiding Klaus. Did any of those two actually result in a good outcome? Ha. No. I stretched and then rolled over, only to pile into something hard. Huh. That's weird. The only thing to the left of me would've been the dresser and does the dresser breathe? No, it doesn't. I silently panicked and looked to the side, scared. My day was about to get a whole lot worse. There on the other side of the bed was Klaus Mikaelson.


	2. Chapter 2

I bit back the urge to gasp and I mentally groaned. Really? He had to be asleep? This was like the Damon scenario all over again, except this time I knew better. I tilted back the covers slowly and placed one foot gently on the cold, wooden ground. I turned walked backwards silently, so I could keep an eye on him, while I tried to make a run for it. I paced backwards, until my foot hit the hard, wooden door. I took one look at Klaus and I silently growled. He was probably awake and wanted this to go on as long as possible. I reached for the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. In an instant, the door was slammed shut and there was Klaus with his head propped up on his elbow that sat on the door, comfortably. I took in his appearance. He had his usual thin, white, long- sleeved t-shirt and tight blue jeans and then my heart clenched. What is he doing here? Be strong, Caroline. I told myself.

"Hello, love. What's the rush?" he said to me, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "What's the rush? I mean, I woke up with you in my room without you being invited. You don't think that's creepy?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Oh,dear Caroline. I'm only here to find out what happened with your dear Tyler a couple days ago. How was it, dear?"

I wished suddenly that I had a hand made of metal, so that I could hit that pretty face of his to wipe off that smirk. Wait... Did I just say his face was pretty? Wow. I need more sleep. I sighed.

"You know what. I don't really have time for this right now. I'm going to be late for a meeting." As soon as those words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. That's almost exactly what I said to Klaus before he compelled me to leave Tyler. I silently cursed. This was not going to end well. Lucky for me, Klaus didn't notice and he went on like nothing happened.

"Come on, love. How'd it go?" he asked,looking devilish.

I howled,"Can you not just leave me alone? Seriously? You've taken too many things from my friends and now you take what I treasure the most from me right after my father dies and try to pursue me in the act." Before I knew it, my hand was being crushed lightly against the door.

"I'm giving you everything that you've wanted. Deep inside, you don't really want Tyler, but you keep him around because he's your link to humanity and makes you feel human. You want to get away from this town because it's not enough for you. You're sick of all of these supernatural happenings. You know I'm right," he snarled out.

"You don't know anything about me," I said coldly and yanked my hand from him, roughly. I pulled the door open and walked out, strutting and then realized I was still in my pajamas. I growled and walked back into the room only to find Klaus smiling. I pulled open three drawers and pulled out the clothes that I had picked for today. I grabbed a grey tank, a pair of dark blue jeans, and some other accessories. I grabbed them only to hear Klaus snicker.

"I like you in those better," he said pointing to my flanel pajamas.

I rolled my eyes and walked out and down the stairs to the other bathroom. I quickly changed and took a look at myself. I didn't look too fancy. I looked very casual and I was happy because of it. Today we were all having a meeting down at the Salvatore's house to figure how to get rid of Klaus and especially Rebekah. Elena is dead set on getting her out of here. She keeps saying that Rebekah is a huge threat to Matt and then Damon says that she's bigger threat to Elena. I chuckled. We couldn't just get rid of all of them could we? Nope. Stefan spoke of strategy and he said that we had to pick off the Originals one by one. He's the one who called this meeting today. We're all going to take a vote to either get rid of the Originals by killing them or remove them from town. We would then have another vote as to who we would "eliminate" first. So, I was a little excited for this. Tyler was supposed to show, but I don't think he will. A loud ringing sound interrupted my thoughts and I called through the door,"I'll get it!" The home phone was ringing and it was just a habit to yell that I'd get it because my mom would always try to pick it up. Unfortunately, this habit didn't help me because as I said this, Klaus picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said in his British accent and then continued,"Ah, Caroline's here. Yes, you may speak to her." He handed me the phone and I growled.

"Hello, this is Caroline speaking. How may I help you?"

"Barbie! Where the heck are you? The meeting started ten minutes ago!" an angry voice yelled from the other line.

I snickered,"I'm coming Damon. I got a little held up... Anyway, I 'll be there in a second."

"You had better be. Bye, Blondie." With that, the line went dead and I cursed. I turned to Klaus, angrily and stomped my foot.

"You better not be here, when I get back,"I snarled at him and then raced out the front door, grabbing my keys as I went and then slammed the door extra hard. I walked over to my car, silently and opened the door quickly. It creaked and I cringed. (Note to self: Get the door checked out.) I then hopped in and closed the door slowly, not wanting to damage it any further. If anything happened to this car, my mom would kill me and I would be toast. My eyes widened, when I looked at the shotgun seat. I take that back. I'll be burnt toast. The passenger was stained with a red tinge and I gritted my teeth. The blood bags must've leaked yesterday, when I took them home. Oh, well. I'll deal with that later. I stuck the key in the ignition and drove as fast as I could without passing the speed limit to the Salvatore's. When I finally arrived and knocked on the door, I was greeted by an annoyed Damon, a curious Elena, a bored Jeremy, a furious Bonnie, and a calm Stefan.

"Welcome to the party," Damon snickered and pushed me in through the door. Elena squealed,"Caroline! What happened?"

"I got a little held up," I said and then sat down. "So, what'd I miss?"

Bonnie glanced at me, rolling her eyes and then stated. "We were just about to vote." Stefan stood up and looked at Damon."May I brother?"

"Be my guest!" Damon said sarcastically.

"Alright then. Who wants to drive all of the Originals out of town instead of killing all of them except Klaus?" I bit my cheek hard and thought about it. Did I want to risk them coming back into this world and hurting more people, when I had the option to get rid of them? They've hurt so many people... I finally decided and so did the others. Matt's hand went up.

"I don't think we should kill them. The only one that deserves to die is Klaus, but we can't kill him," Matt stated, mumbling. Jeremy's hand, slowly went up.

"I agree with Matt. The only real trouble is Klaus and once again we can't kill him, so... I say we just get the rest of the Originals to leave town." Bonnie's hand went up and she said sourly,"The rest of the Originals are fine."

"Okay, then,"Stefan said. "Those who want to kill all the Originals except Klaus?"

Elena rose her hand, shakily. "I do. They've hurt too many that I love."

Stefan rose his hand. "I agree with Elena."

Damon shook his head and smiled, evilly. "They need a taste of their own medicine." Stefan looked at me.

"Caroline, you're the tie breaker. What's it going to be?" Stefan asked, calmly. Matt looked at me with pleading eyes and all I saw was Rebekah's face flash mind. He only wanted Rebekah to be alive. Bonnie's eyes flashed mine and I saw why she wanted the Originals to leave town. Elijah helped us. Then Jeremy's eyes flashed mine. He wanted them safe because Bonnie wanted them to live. Then Elena's eyes flashed mine. She wanted to kill them because they've hurt her too many times. Stefan's eyes landed on me. He wanted to kill them because Elena wanted too. Damon's eyes caught mine. He wanted to kill them for hurting Elena. What do I want? I asked myself this and then I knew it. Klaus took Tyler from you. A voice in my head said. I then smiled. I could take away what he loves the most.

"I want..." I trailed off, biting my lip. The gang all looked at me, eagerly. "I want to kill the rest of the Originals." Revenge could be so bittersweet. Was this over the line?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading!:)**

Matt looked at in disbelief, but before he could say anything Stefan clapped his hands. "Okay, next vote. Who are we going to get rid of first? Who wants to get rid of Elijah first?" Nobody raised their hands, so Stefan continued. "Okay, Rebekah first?" Matt's teeth clenched, as Damon raised his hand. "Okay, Kol first?" Everyone else's hands went up and Stefan proclaimed, "Okay, when he comes back or if he does, we'll get him, but then instead we'll have to settle for Rebekah and we'll need a plan."

4 hours later

I plopped down onto my bed exhausted and then sighed to myself. Maybe I was taking my revenge too far?

"No, Caroline. You have every right to do this. He took Jenna, Elena, and was the reason Alaric became crazy. He also took Tyler away from you. You're not going over the line," I said to myself and then I grabbed a pillow to my disliking and found that it smelt like him. Yeah, even when he took away everything, I still had the humanity to smell a pillow that reeked of him. I threw the pillow across the room in disgust and then buried my head in my arms on top of the second pillow that crunched under my head. I turned my head around and looked at the ceiling and then smiled. My mom was going to be home lat tonight. You know what? My mom was there for me all of these years and I should do something to make it up to her. I ran down the stairs using my vampire speed across the floor and smiled, when I opened the wooden cabinet and pulled out the dusty, old cookbook that my mom and I used for every dinner when I was smaller. I held the cookbook in my hands and blew off the thick layers of dust and then laid it down on the table. I flipped through the pages and found the perfect recipe for what I had in store for tonight. I was going to make lasagna that held the special "heart attack meat sauce." I was also going to make a serving of peas with a thin sauce, a plop of mash potatoes, and for desert, a double chocolate cake with a a white frosting. All of these were our favorite, but we only made it on really special occasions. To start my cooking spree, I headed to the store and picked up all the ingredients. I then headed home and placed them all on the table, smiling. Mom would be shocked. Too shocked. I took the pasta and headed over to the stove along with the sauce, only to see something flash by me.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked, worriedly.

"Just me, love," a thick and rich voice proclaimed from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"What do you want, Klaus?" I asked, sweetly. I couldn't be mean. I was thinking about my mom and was in cooking mode. Inside though, I was angry and hated him, but it wouldn't come through at the moment.

He raised his eyebrows. "What's all this?" he asked, ignoring my question and looking at the food.

"M.Y.O.B.," I said and then continued,"Why are you here?"

"Maybe, Caroline. I'm here because I want to be with you. Mind if I help you cook?" he asked, genuinely. I looked at him and sighed. I needed all the help I can get.

"Fine, but if you compel me to do anything, I will kick your butt into next week."

"Oh, really, love? Because I-" I glared at him and cut him off. "Just hand me the tray, would you?" I asked, pointedly. It went like that for hours. I'd ask him for something and he'd hand it over, while I was cooking. He also set up the table clothes and I stepped on his toes out of anger and frustration for him a lot of times. I also didn't talk to him, unless I absolutely needed something and didn't respond to his questions or demands, unless he needed cooking supplies. He got tired of my horrible mood and grabbed my arms.

"Caroline,what's wrong?" he asked me.

I wanted to snap at him, but I remembered the plan and played nicely. "Nothing. Hey, would you please help me get the lasagna out of the oven?"

He let go of me and proceeded to the oven, carrying out the tray. I clapped my hands. "It's beautiful!" I laughed and beamed, until Klaus looked at me. Klaus noticed and then spread the food out on the table.

"Okay. I'll go get my suit,"he laughed, winking at me.

"What?" I shouted.

"Well, this is a special occasion and you are well dressed, so I might as well be too," he said, shrugging.

I growled,"This is a special occasion for my mother and I. Not you." He spun around. "Love, I suggest you change your attitude. I helped make this." He looked angry and... tired.

"Fine," I snapped. A while later, my mother walked through the door and let me tell you, she was shocked.

"Care. What is this?" she asked surprised and then saw Klaus all dressed up. "Are you two-?" she literally couldn't get the last word out and I paled. "No way in hell. He's just our special guest," I said and then my face softened. "Come one. This is all for you." Dinner went by smoothly and I actually didn't snap at Klaus. My mother was very pleased and she almost cried. She went upstairs after a while and I smiled. I did it. Section A in motion.

"Caroline, love. I'm so sorry," Klaus spoke,after my mother was gone and then a growl broke through his lips and I saw his veins pop out and his teeth along with them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panicked, but I couldn't dwell on it because before I knew it, I was pinned underneath him with his lips at my ear.

"I've given you everything. Everything ,Caroline and you don't think I don't know that you're planning to kill Rebekah?"

I held my breath in. He couldn't know. "How do you know?" I asked and then shrieked, as he pinned me down further.

"I'm one thousand years old, love. I know things and things that can't last like this. Now, I need you to leave town before things get ugly."

"Leave town? Are you insane?" I questioned and then shrieked, struggling as his weight crushed mine.

"No, love. You'll thank me one day."

"I'll never thank you!" I growled and he pulled me up and pinned me against the wall.

"Don't push my buttons Caroline."

"Yeah, well, I can't. They're all pushed already, but you're too arrogant to see it!" I yelped through tears because the pain was getting more intense.

"Here's the thing, love. I like you and I don't like many people, so I'm giving you a chance. Take it or leave it."

"Go to hell," I snarled and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't be rash, Caroline. This is what you want."

"You don't know me because your some stupid mutt vampire hybrid who doesn't have a real family and goes around making hybrids to have one!"

"Shut up, Caroline."

"And you don't even have the courage to admit that-"

"I said Shut up!" he roared.

"Yeah, well, you don't get to tell me what to do!" I screamed.

"This is you humanity's fault," he barked and then continued, calmly,"Why don't I just turn it off?"

"Klaus, no," I said, afraid.

"TURN it off!" he roared and I closed my eyes as he kept shouting those words, but then gasped as I felt the switch flip.

**I'm so sorry! The cooking scene was just terrible! I'm so sosos sososo sorry. I should have never put in there, but at the time the story was taking a different turn and I don't really want to redo this chapter, so please give me feedback on how this chapter went. Was it too shakey or weird?**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus' Pov

"Oh, no. Caroline, love?" I asked and then paled,as her eyes opened and she flashed me a smile.

"Hello, Klaus. You can let go of me now,"Caroline said and she tried to try to get rid of my grip. I looked at her, terrified and then cursed at myself. She rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter? Someone looks sad!" she said, grinning, evilly and then her veins popped out and she tried to crack my fingers, without a second thought. I grimaced and then let go. This wasn't the Caroline that I liked. Her light was gone and her strings to humanity were gone. If felt horrified at myself, but then smiled. I could take advantage of this Caroline, at least for the night, but then I frowned at myself. I wanted my love to be true, didn't I? I did, but my temptation won over and I asked,"Ah, okay, Caroline, love. You want to go get a snack?" Caroline turned to look at me and then winked. "Sure. I didn't think you'd want one though to be honest." I smiled. Wow. Caroline with no humanity was good too.

"Shall we then?" I questioned and walked out the door. She smiled. "Of course."

"Where should we go, Caroline?" I asked, giddily.

"The Grill,"she proclaimed and I knew there would be no arguing with her, so I shrugged and raced her to the bar and obviously won. She pouted. "You're no fun."

"I try my best," I said and then pointed in the Bar at her friends, smiling evilly. She's going to hate me, when I flip the switch back on. She smiled and then called, "Hey, Damon!" I saw Damon whirl and he walked towards her. "Barbie?" he questioned in disbelief. "What are you doing with Mr. Evil here?" She laughed.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. I'm getting a snack you know and by the way that plan of yours sucks. Getting rid of the Originals? Really, they're quite alright,"Caroline said and winked at me. I shuddered. If only this was real... I thought and then shoved the though far away in my head. Damon's jaw dropped in disbelief and then he stuck his finger on my chest and growled, "What did you do to her?"

I smiled, innocently. "Nothing. What makes you think that I would?" He howled at me and then cursed, as he saw Caroline walk towards a man about six feet tall at the bar and flirt with him. Damon looked at me.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked me, angrily.

I shrugged. "Ask her. You do know that she rejected Tyler and he left her?"

Damon snickered, "It's about time. I never liked him and why would that cause here to do this? She's the one who rejected him."

I laughed,"Oh, Damon. Women are very confusing and mind you, my sister is a very special one and I don't appreciate you trying to kill her."

Damon blinked at me and then cursed. "Who told you?" he growled and then he looked at Caroline. "She didn't, right?"

I shrugged and said,"Possibly." Why was I trying to make Caroline's life a mess? It's because I do care for her and I know that I'm right for her and if I take away the things she likes the most all she'll have is me and then she'll want me. Damon snarled at my response and then looked wildly for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. He must've realized what she was doing because he muttered,"Shit." He then ran outside and I grinned and ordered something from the bar.

Outside Pov

Damon raced outside, only to see Caroline sink her teeth into Matt. Damon lunged and pushed her to the ground, as she snarled.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, angrily.

"Eating!" she snarled and continued,"What did it look like I was doing?" Matt looked at Caroline hurt and clutched his neck. Damon looked at him.

"Leave, Matt. I'll be there in a second." Matt nodded at Damon's commanded and went back inside. Damon looked at Caroline and pulled her up onto her feet.

"What was that?" he snarled at her. "Look, just because Tyler's gone, doesn't mean that you can behave like this."

Caroline laughed,"Oh, I don't care about that anymore and oh if I can't behave like this because of it then you can't act like you do, when Elena falls more for Stefan."

"What is wrong with you?" Damon questioned Caroline.

"Nothing!" Caroline laughed giddily and then ran back inside with Klaus. Klaus looked at her and was secretly in mourning. What he did was incredibly terrible and cruel and he shouldn't have done it, but he though this before Caroline kissed him and took him to the Mansion room.

Next morning

Caroline's Pov

I woke up and stretched in the morning sunlight, only to bump into something hard. Not again. I rolled my eyes, but then everything faded into different colors, as I remembered what happened last night. I shrieked and then looked at Klaus. Please have clothes on... I thought pleadingly. When I saw that he did, I sighed in relief and then screamed,as more memories came back. We kissed, but that was all , but I did terrible things to my friends... and oh... Bonnie... I'm so sorry Bonnie... I cried for Bonnie.


	5. Chapter 5

I started gasping in air, but I choked because it wasn't enough to stop the new rain fall of tears that fell down my face. I looked over at Klaus. This was his fault. Then, I thought about it. It was my fault. It was my fault because it was me. It was me just with my humanity that committed the evil that I did. I gulped in the air and then I pulled myself together. I tried to step out of the bed and place my feet on the floor, but I found myself to weak too move. My eyes widened, as I realized why. He vervained me. Bastard. I settled back down into the pillow onto the bed and started to cry some more, silently.

"Caroline, love?" Klaus asked, rolling over and looking at me, genuinely with concern.

I sobbed, "How could you you do that?" I was trying to contain all of my feelings from Klaus, but one by one, they dribbled out, as more tears fell. Klaus looked at me and then sighed, rolling onto his back.

"I was just trying to help you," he stated, as his grip tightened on his t-shirt around his stomach area.

"Help me, how?"I asked, sadly and then continues with a shriek,"By ruining my life?"

He looked at me then, sympathetically. "It's not that bad. Bonnie will come around, eventually."

"No, she won't!" I exclaimed. "You don't know Bonnie! She'll never for give me!" I yelped and then started to replay what actually occurred between Bonnie and I last night.

_"Hello, Bonnie," I purred seductively from behind my best friend's back._

_"Oh, hey Caroline. Enjoying the scenery?" Bonnie said sarcastically, as she glanced at an arguing Elena and Damon about five feet away from where we were standing at the bar counter. _

_"Yes. It couldn't be any better," I stated, smiling at her. Bonnie whipped her heads towards me, allowing her black locks to span out behind her. _

_"Tell me about," she groaned pushing her black bangs away from her forehead. "They've been at it all night." I smiled._

_"Looks like somebody could you use a drink," I smirked and then looked at her. "You want anything?" Bonnie looked at me and sighed, "Not tonight, I'm afraid. Elena's got me working on a spell and alcohol is not a good combination with a spell." I leaned in towards Bonnie and then whined,"Oh,come on. Forget the spell. Lighten up a bit. What do you want?" When Bonnie kept glaring at me and then rolled her eyes, I pursued it even further._

_"How about a Bloody Mary?" I asked her and then licked my lips, winking. Bonnie looked at me and snorted, "No, thank you. It looks like you've already have some." I looked at her and rolled my eyes. _

_"And what makes you think that?" I asked, smiling at her, while flagging a waiter for a drink._

_"Seriously? Have you heard yourself? How wasted are you?" Bonnie laughed, shaking her head back forth. She hopped off her stool and grabbed the book in front of her and slammed it shut. _

_"Okay, I'm going to head home now," she said, looking at me up and down and then continued,"Bye Care and oh, I'm telling Matt to cut you off." She started walking away from me sassily. I flashed in front of her and she frowned._

_"Come on, Caroline. I'm not in the mood for games tonight," she said and heavily sighed. _

_"Well, I am..." I started out and then grabbed her arm, roughly and dragged her back to her stool and-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing sound from Klaus' nightstand. I looked over at what it was and sighed. It was my phone flashing Stefan's caller ID. Since I was too weak to actually flash myself over there and grab it, Klaus took it and looked at me pointedly. He took it in his hand and hit the Ignore button. I looked at him.

"Give me the phone," I managed to get out through my tears.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to repeat that," Klaus replied, softly.

"Just give me the phone!" I said and feebly reached out to grab it from him. He threw it back on the nightstand and turned to face me again, until the phone started beeping with text messages. Klaus read them to me slowly. They ended up in an order some what like this.

_Caroline! What did you do?- Elena_

_Caroline, it's alright. We just want to talk to you. Bonnie's doing fine physically, but emotionally... She really needs support right now, but I don't think it's best for you to see her. Can I talk to you at the Boarding House at five? - Stefan_

_Barbie! What the freak did you do? Witchy is not going to like this! - Damon_

When Klaus finished, I started to cry again and the tried once more to step out of the bed and get walking. I had to leave this place and check on Bonnie. I hissed, when I fell face first onto the floor after my unsuccessful attempt at walking. Klaus was there in an instant and picked me up, lying me back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't walk for a day or so," he proclaimed, as I tried once more to get up.

"I hate you," I growled at him and he glared at me and shrugged. "I may feel sorry for you, but I did what I had to." I just laid there, looking up at the ceiling and mumbled, "What am I supposed to do, if I can't really move for a day or so and can't comfort Bonnie?"

Klaus smiled and plopped himself back onto the bed. "Oh, that's easy love. You can talk to me." I looked at him and then sighed. "Do you even know the whole story behind what happened with Bonnie?"

"No, but I think that you're going to tell me." I shot him an evil glare and then mouthed, "Go to hell to him." Although, I didn't want to tell him what happened, I was going to think about it anyway.

_Once, I dragged Bonnie back down onto the stool, she glared at me and yanked her arm away from my grip._

_"What's wrong with you, Caroline?" she asked and rubbed her arm, slightly. I laughed, "Nothing. What's wrong with you? You can't even have a drink for Elena. I mean, come on. That's a little too much, even for Elena."_

_Bonnie shook her head at me. "She's E-L-E-N-A our friend. What am I supposed to do? No, actually, what would you do, Caroline?" she asked the question with such forcefulness that even I jerked back. I shrugged it off though and then smiled._

_"I'd tell Elena to get off her sorry butt and stop crying that it's her fault she's losing loved one's and people would get hurt. I would then.. let's see... tell her to stop being so low and manipulating everyone into protecting her like you. I mean, she already has the Salvatore brothers," I said. proudly. Bonnie looked at me with a grim look on her face. _

_"That figures," Bonnie stated. "I expected that of this Caroline. What happened to you?"_

_I smiled, evilly. I had to keep the chase going. That was the fun in all of this. "For the last time,nothing happened, Bonnie." She looked at me, puzzled and then touched my arm._

_"Hey, look at me. Whatever it is. We can get through this," she said with concern._

_"Well," I started out and then continued,"I rejected Tyler and he left me." I contained my smile. Wow. I was really going for the chase. Bonnie wouldn't know what was coming, until it was too late. I put on my fake tear face and Bonnie looked at me sadly._

_"Oh my gosh, Care... I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on my arm. I nodded, but then shed a tear or two just to add extra drama. Bonnie's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm harshly. _

_"I'm sorry..." she whispered. She was probably feeling bad about how sassy she was to me earlier. I felt content and smug inside. Bonnie was a little too easy too fool, which is way out of character for her. _

_"I just was trying to act like I didn't need him anymore, but I do," I burst out and Bonnie panicked.  
_

_"Um... Care... We should really take this outside," she said, as people started to stare. I nodded and then tried to hide a grin, as she took my arm and pulled me out of the door. Once we were outside, I let the real games begin and put on my vampire face. I let the purple veins show and my teeth hang out over my upper lip. Bonnie noticed and gasped. I smiled at her frightened face._

_"What's the matter, Bonnie? We're still friends, right?" I asked, circling her with grace. She started to hold out her hand and mumble some words and I growled. No magic tonight. I bit my wrist and raced myself over to her. I pressed it too her lips, as she screamed and then I lunged for her throat..._

__"You know the rest," I said to Klaus and he nodded.

"She's in transition," he stated and I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Enter through my bloodstream _

_and run through my veins, but don't take my life._

_Take what you need, but not to the point of obsession. _

_You can be my friend, but don't push for more._

_Receive what you want, but give back what I need._

_Bask in my light, but don't steal it._

_Reveal my secrets, but swallow your lies._

_Steal a kiss, please return what was rightfully mine._

_Yearn for my love, You can only hope that you'll get it. _

I fell asleep after that and all I remember was Klaus' arms holding me and falling asleep with my head on his chest. Does that sound wrong? Yes, it does and I soon realized that. I woke up with my hair sprawled out all over the bed and I was alone. I rolled over to the nightstand and discovered that my phone was still there. I grabbed it and smiled, when I did so because I could move again. I flipped through the messages.

_Caroline, it's okay. You don't need to be afraid. We're just wondering what happened. You can come to the Boarding House... You were supposed to be here four hours ago.-Stefan_

_Care... Bonnie needs you, no matter how much she doesn't want to admit it. We need you. Please tell us what happened. -Elena_

_Wow... I didn't think you would stoop that low, Barbie. Wolf boy get that deep under your skin? Can't wait for you to explain this one. -Damon_

_Caroline... Hi... -Matt_

I sighed, when I read them. They understand, I guess. They just want to understand what happened that made me react so rashly. Damon thinks he has it all figured out, but he's got it all wrong. I pushed my feet over the side of the bed and tried to walk and to my delight, I could. I didn't push my luck to flash myself out of there with my vampire speed, but walking was all I needed right now. I let my feet wander cautiously through the hall. I didn't want to walk out of here only to find Klaus.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" a deep voice asked from behind me. I spun around, afraid. Wow. I totally just jinxed that.

"Can I leave now?" I asked quietly, already knowing his answer.

"Be my guest, sweetheart," he replied and gestured to the door. My eyes widened. That was definitely not the answer that I was expecting, but I waste any time. I walked through the door and slightly limped down the stairs. When I made it to the front door, I sighed in relief and opened it, contently. I closed it behind me and started my walk to doom. Yes, that's right. I was on my to the Boarding House. I pulled out my phone and texted Stefan.

_I'm on my way. _

__My thoughts along the way wandered from best to worse. They started out with the fact that my friends aren't turning on me and ended with the fact that Bonnie was a vampire and I didn't have Tyler. My eyes watered at the though. How could've I turned my best friend into a vampire and one that was a witch at that? I didn't really know the answer to that and as I knocked on the door to the Salvatore's, my chest felt like it was being ripped apart. When it was opened, I was greeted by Stefan.

"Hi, Caroline. You want to come on in?" he asked, calmly and I nodded my head and passed through the threshold and into the house. Stefan stepped aside and closed the door behind me only to cross his arms on his chest.

"So, turning Bonnie into a vampire..." he started and then I cried.

"I don't what I was thinking. My humanity was turned off and I couldn't help myself. It just happened...," I gushed out and then I pulled myself together and stopped my reckless sobbing. Pull yourself together, Caroline. I told myself this, harshly.

"Wait... a second... you're telling me that you turned your humanity off?" Stefan questioned a little confused, as he stuck his had under his chin and let his ring dig an imprint there.

"No," I squeaked out and then continued,"Klaus did." Stefan looked at me in disbelief and then grabbed my arms, as I stifled a sob. He looked in my eyes.

"Hey,Caroline. It's okay. You're safe now," Stefan said. I shook my head.

"It's the worst feeling in the world," I stated, simply.

"I know,"Stefan replied and then pulled me down onto the couch. "Hey, just wait here, "he demanded softly and then ran up the stairs.

"Damon!" he called out and no sooner than he did, Damon appeared and snickered. "Well, look who has decided to join the party." Stefan sighed, "Be nice, Damon. She's just had her humanity turned off and turned her best friend into a vampire and tried to feed off of her other friend." Damon winced.

"You're telling me that the big bad wolf compelled you to turn off your humanity?" he questioned, skeptically.

"Pretty much," I sighed out and then gasped, as somebody else came down the stairs.

"Bonnie..." I said trailing off. She smiled, lightly. "Hi, Care."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at her, cautiously. Why wasn't she yelling at me? I performed her worst fear and she's behaving so un- Bonnie like that it's starting to scare me. Why was she just looking at me with a light smile and the hint of a grimace? When Damon changed her mother, she was furious. I was really starting to panic inside. Luckily for me, Bonnie comforted me, as she said in a low voice,"Oh, Care, I'm not angry with you. I just need some time to heal that's all. The loss of the connection with the Earth is painful, but not as much as my mother's." I dared to look at her in the eyes.

"You're... not mad at me?" I asked, trying to confirm my fears.

She shook her head. "What you did wasn't your fault, but Damon on the other hand, he had a choice and he abused it. You just... did what you did." I sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie," I whispered and that for some reason made her turn a dark red.

"You shouldn't be," she snapped and then looked away from me , training her eyes on everything else in the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly and confused. Bonnie looked like she was about to burst and Damon smirked.

"Well, here's the thing, Blondie. We all promised to do whatever it takes to get the Originals to leave town and get the hell out of our lives and guess what? We found a solution. We give you up to Klaus, they all leave and never come back. It's as simple as that," Damon gushed out in one big breath and looked at me with a satisfied grim look. Anger swelled up inside of me.

"So, that's why you're not mad at me," I stated to Bonnie and she just turned her head towards me mechanically. "You betrayed me. You sold me out!" I exclaimed, frightened. I couldn't flash to the door, at least not in this state and it's not like they would let me leave. So, I was desperate for a solution and started to limp towards the door. In a flash, Damon was there in front of me.

"We can't let you leave." I growled and then silenced, as a sweet voice tinkled out,"Care?" I spun around and saw Elena walking down the stairs with little tears in her eyes. I looked at her and pleaded, "Elena, please tell me that this all some sick joke. Bonnie's mad at me and I'm not going to be Klaus' prisoner!" She looked at me and then looked at Damon.

"Damon, please. I can't lose another one that I love," she bargained, sadly.

"Well, it's her or the rest of us and you. I go for the latter," he snapped and Elena turned towards me. "It's going to be okay, Care." I looked at her like she had just gone crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you all? It's going to be okay Care? What in the freak are you talking about? No, it's not. This guy is going to use and abuse me till he can't anymore!" I said, angrily, even though inside, I was as frightened as a kicked puppy around it's master.

"Caroline. We're really sorry. It was the only way," Stefan said calmly and then raised his head cautiously, when he heard it. The deep sound of the front door wood being knocked out.

"It's the pick up truck," Damon smirked and then continued,"And it's coming for you." I looked around. Anything to get me out of this situation would be helpful and I mean anything. I couldn't quite move at full speed yet and I couldn't escape with the current people in the room. I then thought quickly and came up with a solution. Was it good? No. Would it work? Probably not. Did I still attempt it? Of, course. The back door was still there and I wasn't going to waste anytime. I tensed up the muscles in my legs and went as quickly, as I could without being noticed. Stefan and Damon just answered the door and Bonnie and Elena were starting to argue. The only thing that broke my plan was that deep voice going,"Where is she?" I ducked down onto my feet and started to crawl, military style. I looked at the door that was a good seven feet away. I'd never make it. So, I did the best possible thing I could do. Crawled under the nearest couch and curled up as tight as I could go. Let's hear it folks. To save her life, Caroline Forbes hides underneath a freaking couch. A dusty one at that. I held my breath, even though the dust particles wanted to make me sneeze.

"Where is she?" the deep voice boomed again, except more forcefully. I heard the sound of footsteps and took it to mean that either Damon or Stefan were looking for me and then I heard Damon curse,"Shit." I perked up my ears, when I heard another sound of feet enter the house. Klaus'. "She couldn't have gone far." I heard him state and the continue,"She's vervained too much. It's enough to last another few hours." I heard their feet clicking on the floor and then saw them pass by my hiding spot. I had to stifle the gasp that was forming on my lips.

"You don't think she left through the back door, do you?" I heard Damon ask Stefan Klaus. I could only envision Klaus' smirk, as he said, "No, it's much too far and even if she did make it, she would've known that she would be caught sooner or later out in the woods. She's still here. Here scent is incredibly strong." I stiffened at the last part... He knew that I was still here. All of my muscles tightened at this realization and I stopped breathing. The footsteps walked by my couch and I heard Klaus' voice boom out,"Caroline, love, where are you? I'll be here all day if that's what it takes."

"Find her or the deal's off." I heard Klaus growl and then footsteps separate into different directions. I wanted to sigh in relief, but I thought better of it, and kept it to myself. I then resisted the urge to let out a growl, when the heavy mattress part of the couch collapsed in on my head. It dawned on me. He was sitting on the couch. Freak. Why couldn't he just go and look for me? I let my senses roam free and then a different aroma hit my nose. It wasn't Klaus who was sitting on the couch. It was Elena. I held my breath. Earlier, Elena tried to help me. Should I give away my hiding spot to her and hope for help or was it too big of a risk? I took the risk, knowing that he'd find me any way. I slid my hand from out under the couch and quickly gave Elena's shoe a tap and drew my hand back under the couch just as quickly. Elena let out a squeak and then proceeded to look underneath. She gasped, when she saw me and I closed my eyes and put my fingers to my lips in warning. She nodded her head and looked around wildly for any sign of Klaus, Damon or Stefan. When she knew that the coast was clear, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I leaned on her for support and she gestured towards an open window to the left of us. I nodded and then allowed her to escort me there and eventually push me out of the window. I landed with a thump and knew my time was up, when I heard figures from upstairs shouting and clambering on down.

"Fuck," I hissed and then stood up quickly and ran as fast as I could. The limp was still there, but it was the fastest I'd managed to go all day.


	8. Chapter 8

I gasped, when I felt a muscle in the back of my leg rip. I bit my lip and pushed forward. I wasn't going to give up. Not today. I kept running as fast as I could and felt my hair cling to the branches of the trees that I stumbled through. Eventually, I felt my ankle snap and I fell to the ground. I let out a cry and then moved behind the nearest tree. I heard them.

"Caroline, where are you, love? I'll find you eventually." I shuddered at his voice. It was so close and yet so far away, as I leaned my head back against the tree trunk. I didn't dare move because I was too afraid of him catching me. Instead, I sat there and squirmed, as I felt the muscle in my leg try to mend itself back together.

"Caroline!" I heard Stefan yell, loudly and I contained a sigh, as I closed my eyes. Why was I so tired? Then, I saw it. The fresh pool of blood that seeped from my ankle. It must've opened, while I was running. Stupid vervain. The cut wasn't going to heal very quickly because of the amount of vervain still left, but it would still disappear much faster than I humans. I grabbed my wound I bit back a cry. He was going to smell it. Of course, he would. I heard the footsteps near the tree and I suddenly wished that I was invisible. Suddenly, I heard Damon say,"I've got her." It was all over. I thought this, sourly. Then I saw Klaus' face in front of mine.

"Hello,love," he said, smiling, as he crouched down beside me and then he grimaced, when he saw my ankle. "Oh. That doesn't look too good," he stated and then continued,"Let me fix it." He grabbed it and snapped it, putting all the bones back in place.

"I hate you," I growled and he smiled, patting my leg.

"That's not very nice, dear," he said and then reached for my neck. I shrieked and everything went black...

When I woke up, I found myself in a car seat with gray fuzz and a comfortable back. I felt groggy and sort of confused, until I recognized the driver of the car. There Klaus was, smiling and humming a ditty tune, only for his eyes to land on mine through the mirror. It was silent for a while and Klaus kept looking at me through the mirror.

"Incuvm notorias slavature," I said, while looking out the window of the car.

"What was that?" Klaus asked from the driver's seat cocking his head sidewards to look at her.

"It's what Bonnie recited before I changed her," I explained and then looked to Klaus, expecting answers.

Klaus smirked. "It means protect me from what evil may come. Basically, it's a protection spell and she failed."

I raised my eyebrows and the frowned and then whispered silently to myself,"Incuvm notorias slavature."

Klaus sighed. "When will you finally get it through your head that I don't want to hurt you?" he questioned and I glared at him as he added,"Physically at least."

I ignored his comment and then asked,"Where are we going?"

"Paris. It's going to be marvelous," he revealed, smiling and I was excited on the inside, but I was also cautious.

"What's in Paris?" I asked, nervously.

He laughed. "Lots of things. The Eiffel tower included." I looked at him. There had to be an ulterior motive to his game plan. He thrummed his hands on the steering wheel and demanded,"Tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?" I asked, frightened. What could he possibly want to know?

"What is your favorite color?" he prodded.

"Pink," I responded automatically and then wished that I hadn't.

"And why's that?" he asked, patiently.

"Well, before I was a vampire I liked it because it was a light color and looked good on everyone. It was also kind of a happy color. Now, after I became a vampire, I liked it because..." I trailed off at the end and then continued on to tell him,"You wouldn't want to know."

He looked at me, bemused and then said,"Try me. Now, tell me."

I bit my lip and then continued,"Because pink is kind of like the lighter shade of red and red's the color of blood. So, I took red to be associated with blood and being a monster. This led me to symbolize pink as being a vampire, but still being good because of the reason that pink is lighter than red. So, overall, pink symbolizes that I can be a vampire and still be good. Does that sound weird?"

He shook his head."Weird, isn't the right word. Did you come up with that on you own?" I shook my head and he smiled. I slouched down in my chair and found it particularly easy to do, since I was so tired and laid my head down on the arm rest. I knew that no matter what I did, I couldn't turn back.

**Sorry about the fact that this chapter is so short! I hope to make the next one a whole lot longer! :) ****So, what do you think about Caroline being betrayed and about her upcoming to Paris? Are you excited? What are you expecting? Well, whatever happens, I hope you like it:) So, thank you all for reading my story! It means a lot to me! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

I watched as the sun set and I couldn't help, but feel awed. It was beautiful. I never really had too much time to appreciate a sunset, since I was always on cautious mode because of Klaus and the rest of the Originals. I looked at it and then turned to face Klaus who was just looking at the road. I looked at it and then remembered it vaguely, but precisely.

"Without the sun, there's no light and with no light, the dark will take over you..." I recited from memory, still looking out through the window. Klaus snapped his neck to turn to me.

"Pardon me, love?" Klaus questioned, a little angrily from the front seat.

I sighed. "My mother told me that once."

_It was a cold day and the rain was beating hard against the window. I was fourteen years old and was sat and stared through the window that gave a full view to the falling rain. I sighed and looked at my mother who sat at the table across from me. _

_"Mom?" I questioned._

_She sighed."Yes, what is it, Caroline?"_

_"When do you think the sun will come back out?" I asked, curiously. She was always good at predicting these things._

_"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a couple of hours or so. Why?" my mom looked at me with a skeptical glance, as she threw together her work bag._

_I shrugged. "I don't know. You always seem so into it." My mom smiled and stated,"I like it because without the sun, there's no light and with no light, the dark will take over you..." I looked at her and laughed. _

_"Okay, mom." She looked at me and then smiled, coming over to me and kissing me on the head._

_"I'm going to be late for work and oh, Care, promise me something?"_

_"Yeah?" I asked, curiously._

_"Don't you ever let someone take away your light,"she stated and then slammed the door behind her. _

Klaus looked at me and when I glared at him, he knew that the message was clear. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I," he started brushing one of his hands through his hair and then continued,"Am intrigued to get to know you more."

"Ask away," I grumbled, cooperating.

"Tell me the story about you and your mom. The one about the sun and the light," he demanded, greedily.

"I don't want to talk about it,"I snarled and then looked down at my hands.

"Well, unfortunately for you, you're not in control of this situation. I am, so talk away," he proposed and I told him the short story. At the end, he looked at me sympathetically.

"Ah, why are you so upset about that story?" he asked, curiously.

"Because I broke my promise," I stated and then continued,"What do you not get about that?"

He looked at me amused."How on earth did you break it?"

"I lost my light. I became a vampire."

"Oh, come on, love. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that your light is gone. I've already told you that,"Klaus stated and then smiled. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Because I already told you. I fancy you," he stated, smiling like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ah, here we are," he said, pulling to the left and into a vast parking lot. I smiled. We were at the airport, finally. Klaus opened his door and when I opened mine, he was there in a second and grabbed me by the waist.

"One wrong move and you're in trouble," he promised me and then pulled me out of the car and shut the door behind me. I glared at him and he pulled me along and handed me a ticket. We started embarking on our walk to the massive building and I tripped at least twice on the way. He pulled me along and once we were inside, his grip on my waist tightened. We walked across the brown and black speckled floor and finally settled down onto a wooden bench with plush, purple padding. I sighed and leaned my head back against the hard wood. Today was not my day. I took my left hand and hesitantly tried to push Klaus' hand off of my waist. He chuckled and leaned into me even further, only to be disrupted by a big thump on the bench that we were sitting on. A plump woman around the age of thirty- five dressed in a pink peticoat and nay blue hat sat down next to us on the bend and looked at us and blushed.

"Not to be rude or anything... but are you two planning on going on a honeymoon?" the woman asked, slightly embarrassed. I opened my mouth to snap at her, but Klaus beat me to.

"Yes. You see, I'm taking this lovely woman to Paris this weekend," he said proudly and winked at me. I wanted to shrivel in disgust.

The woman beamed and smiled at us. "Oh, how wonderful!What do you plan on doing while you're there?" I wanted to puke, but Klaus looked like he was having the time of his life.

He smiled."I'd rather keep it a secret, since it's a surprise." The woman nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, I"m going to be late for my flight." she stated and then let her heels tap the floor loudly, as she walked away. Klaus looked at me.

"Speaking of which, we're late for own flight," he declared and dragged me onto the nearest plane.

**I'm sorry for the rate of the story! Does it seem a little slow? If so, please let me know and I'll pick it up. Do you guys want airplane angst or would rather just see them land in Paris? Whatever you guys decide on is what I'll do and for those of you who crave for more plot twists, don't worry! There are plenty in store!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Klaus, who are you to say that I can't drink?" I asked him angrily. I just asked the flight attendant for some apple juice and a cookie and Klaus had screwed that up for me and told her not to get me anything.

"We have a big dinner tonight,"said, winking at me and looking at a flight attendant with a hungry expression. I looked at him and hissed,"You mean YOU have a big dinner tonight. Not me. I refuse to eat innocent people or people at all."

He glared at me and sighed,"You really are no fun at all,love." I growled and then leaned my head back into the chair. I closed my eyes and then reopened them quickly,as I felt something jab at my arm. I looked only to find Klaus sitting there and smiling at me, mischievously.

"What?" I questioned, growling.

"You really shouldn't do that to your voice, love. It could ruin your vocal chords," he responded, genuinely to my angry growling.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Klaus?" I asked, again.

"I merely want to talk to you and enjoy your very presence on this plane with me," Klaus said. "Shall I continue asking you questions?" I didn't respond and this earned an irritated sigh from him. He still asked away though.

"Who do you like better? Elena or Bonnie?" he asked, curiously.

"Why would I answer that?" I asked with my eyes bulging out. That was probably one of the most personal questions that you could ask me. When I was six, Elena,Bonnie, and I made a vow never to like one of us more than the other. Of course, that vow was broken because we each had different likings and certain traits in each other, but we still upheld the vow by not saying anything to anyone or each other, until Elena was fourteen and broke the news to someone at school that she liked Bonnie better and when I was fifteen, I admitted that I liked Elena better, and when Bonnie turned fifteen, she said she liked me better. When we were all seventeen and all the crazy things at Mystic Falls started to happen, we forgot about it and just tried to keep each other alive. We weren't worried about simple things like favorites. Klaus broke me out of my trance, when he said,"Because I'm still in charge, remember?"

I looked at him and snarled,"Well, who do you like better?" It was pretty obvious.

He smiled,"The witch has had her uses, but nothing compared to Elena's. Now, tell me, who do you favor more?"

I sighed,"I'm not telling you that." But then, something in me snapped and I remembered my "friend's" betrayal. "Fine. I like Elena better at this moment,"I mumbled under my breath and Klaus beamed.

"Is that because Bonnie betrayed you, dear?" he asked, as he tried to look in my eyes.

"Yes," I snapped and then looked at the head in front of me instead of Klaus. Klaus smiled and then continued.

"Stefan or Damon?"

I snarled,"Jeesh. What's up with the favorites?" He shrugged and said,"I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"Fine. Stefan," I said, hesitantly. He breathed and then sighed, happily. "Okay, love. Kol or Elijah?" I bit my lip. That was really hard.

"Um... Elijah," I broke out and then wished that I could take it back. Klaus looked bewildered,but shrugged it off and continued,"Matt or Tyler?" I paled and I felt my fists clench. How dare he ask me that?

"You don't get to know that,"I said, angrily. Klaus shrugged and then growled, as his phone started beeping. He flipped it open and then texted something, angrily and then shut it.

"Who was that?" I asked. That phone could be my escape out of here.

"It was Rebekah," he huffed and then continued,"She's absolutely rabid that I left to Paris without her. She's catching the next plane and says that Elijah's going to Rome for a while. Rebekah can be quite a drama queen." I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"Rebekah's coming with us?"

"Of course. We have to stick together now and she's fascinated that we're going to Paris," he said smiling and then slipped his phone back into his jean pocket.

"Does she know that I'm coming?" I asked, gulping and then snapped, as I knew the answer. I freaked. We were going to Paris, my friends betrayed me, Rebekah was going to Paris with us and didn't know that I was going to be there, and I don't have a connection to home... Unless... That's it. Klaus' phone. It's the key to everything, but how was I supposed to get it? I couldn't charm my way because that's too obvious and I can't play the nap card because that's too suspicious, but... perfect... I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, relaxing completely. Did I trust Klaus enough to relax? Absolutely not, but I had to sell it. Klaus noticed the change in my behavior and posture and asked,"What are you doing?"

I growled softly with my eyes closed,"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a nap." I could envision his eyes scanning over me in my head and I shuddered. I relaxed, waiting for the chance to snag Klaus' phone, but in order to do that, I had to wait for him to relax. As it turns out, that could be a very long time. In fact, I almost actually fell asleep a couple of times and I would jerk my head and open my eyes, when I figured out that I almost did so. Eventually, I grew tired of waiting and I took a cautious peep through my right eye. Klaus was looking through the window and his phone was in his left pocket. The one that was right next to me. I let my hand slide through the air and stray carefully over his pocket for a couple seconds and then using my vampire speed, I reached in and grabbed it out. I had one moment of pure shock and then reacted quickly, as I saw Klaus' head snap towards me, angrily. I stood up, abruptly and flashed myself to the bathroom in the back of the plane, fast enough so that no one even notice that I was gone. When I got in the bathroom, I shut the door, quickly and grasped the phone with sweaty hands. I heard a knock on the door and I heard Klaus' voice.

"Sweetheart," he started out and then continued,"Are you okay in there?" He only did that for the sake of the people on the plane. What he said next was only audible to me.

"Caroline, you listen to me. Get out of there, now and I'll be quick to forgive," I heard him growl. I didn't listen to him and clutched the phone in my shaking hands and punched in the number and texted someone frantically. I then punched in different numbers and dialed the number. I held the phone close to my ear. I didn't care if this was legal on this flight or not... I was desperate. Besides, if anything went wrong, Klaus would take care of it.


	11. Chapter 11

The phone beeped and I almost screamed. There was no reception. I gulped. I couldn't go out there and face Klaus, but I couldn't stay in here forever. I knew that the longer I stayed, the worse it would be, when we got to Paris. So, I hesitantly took the phone and put in my pocket and then opened the door cautiously. In an instant Klaus locked his hands with mine in a tight death grip and walked me back to our seats. Once we were seated, Klaus snarled,"Where's my phone, Caroline?" I hesitated. It was my only connection to home, but it was my certainty to death to. I gulped and took it out of my pocket and handed it over to Klaus.

"That a girl," Klaus said, smiling, as he took his phone back out of my hands. A couple minutes later, the plane was starting to land and Klaus whispered,"No funny business. You hear me?" I nodded and he replied,"Good." Before I knew it, people were shuffling out of the plane and walking into another building that stood tall and proud on the horizon. I winced, as Klaus pinched my arm and dragged me down the steps and into the building. Once inside, we sat down on a wooden bench and I yanked my arm away from Klaus.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked and then Rebekah's face flashed across my mind and panic started to seep through my veins.

"Rebekah," Klaus answered and I was shocked. We could be waiting another hour or so for her. One more hour of torture. "In the meantime," Klaus started and then continued,"We can always go buy some postcards for your supposed friends back at home." I looked at him. Was he serious? That would mean they'd know I was in Paris and then I stopped. They wouldn't come for me. They made this happened. My shoulders sagged. At least I had Elena. Then, I winced. There's no way that Klaus was being serious.

I sighed,"What are we going to do in the meantime?"

Klaus smiled,"Who said that we were waiting for Bekah here?" I didn't react. I could handle anything that was thrown my way. _If you believe that you can't be surprised, then you can handle anything that's thrown your way. _My mom said that to me. My mom...

"I didn't get to say goodbye to her,"I said, sadly.

"Who, love?" Klaus asked.

"My mom," I responded and I groaned. Klaus smiled. "It doesn't matter anyway. You already have a new family." I perked up at this.

"Who? Oh, you, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol? No thanks," I said, bitterly.

"Oh, come on, love. Take a chance," Klaus said, repeating the words that I always replayed in my head every time that I though about him. My heart kind of melted a little, but I shrugged it away.

"A chance that I'm not willing to take,"I snapped and Klaus sucked in a breath and then smiled and yelled,"Bekah!" I whirled. How did she get here so fast? And then I remembered. Compulsion and all that vampire stuff.

"Hello, Nikla-" she started, smiling and then stopped, when she saw me."Who said that you were bringing along a pet?"

Klaus rolled his eyes."She's not a pet Bekah."

"Yeah, well," Rebekah snapped and then continued,"She's already pretty annoying. All I heard, when I was leaving was Caroline this and Caroline that... Especially Elena. God, that girl looked like she was about to lose it. She actually slapped the witch. Can you believe it? I absorbed this new information and then was shocked. Elena slapped Bonnie? Woah. Now, I'm officially worried. Elena found it hard to stab our enemy in the back. How could have she slapped Bonnie her best friend? I took in a deep breath and then Klaus looked at me and then said to Rebekah,"I think it's best not to talk about Caroline's old friends. It seems to be upsetting her."

"She deserves to be upset," Rebekah snapped and then looked at me head to toe. "God. What did you do, Nik? This girl looks like she came out of the washer machine." I looked at myself and found that it was true. My skin had a light film of dirt on it and my jeans were ripped up in both knees. My gray tank was sagging and my hair looked like a rat's nest.

"Well, I least I don't look like a Barbie Slut," I snapped and Rebekah's eyes turned a furious red. She looked like she was about to kill me, until Klaus' voice snapped her out of it.

"Cut it out, Bekah. Oh, and Caroline, try not to fall behind," Klaus said, as he stood up and started to walk away with Rebekah. Try not to fall behind? Why, I'd love to. I looked around eagerly for a place to hide and then flash myself out of here.

"Don't you dare,"I heard Klaus snap a couple feet ahead of me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I do dare. I saw the most crowded area in the airport and flashed there. The luggage. I raced around it once and zoomed through the people only to stop in the most crowded spot. I heard Klaus moan and I smiled. If you want me, come and get me. It would take him a while to find me in this crowd. I saw Klaus start to flash through the crowd, checking the people out one by one and then I zoomed to the exit and I smiled. I was free. I made it outside and then I hailed a taxi, which was way too easy. I clambered on in, hurriedly and then groaned, as the driver asked,"Where to, Miss?" He turned to look at me and I stared at him straight in his eyes.

"You will drive me to the nearest airport and not ask me any questions," I said, as my pupils shrunk. The man nodded his head and started to drive off. I sighed in relief. The next step was getting a plane home. How hard could it be?

**Yay! So, Caroline has finally made her great escape! What do you think? Is it too fast paced? Opinions and suggestions are welcome!:)**

**Lots of love,**

**Babywerte123**


	12. Chapter 12

_Wrap my heart in cellophane_

_Keep it dry, when it rains_

_and maybe that way, I'll keep it safe from you_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Masquerading, I watch the shadows _

_play on your opaque face, but sparks fly from your eyes_

_And I can see though your disguises, but oh no no no_

_Oh no no no_

_Wrap your heart in cellophane, _

_Keep it dry, when it rains and maybe that way, you'll keep it safe from me _

_Wrap our hearts in cellophane, _

_keep them dry, when it rains _

_And maybe that way, we'll keep them safe_

_- Cellophane by Sara Jackson_

I watched as the road in front of me kept flying by faster and faster, as the taxi sped across the streets. I bit my lip, nervously. He would surely find me. My plan was too predictable, but it was the only way. I closed my eyes and sighed, loudly. I hope that we'll be there soon enough. An airport has never sounded better. I asked the taxi driver, anxiously,"Um.. Sir... How far away are we from the airport?"

"We're almost there. In about fifteen minutes, we'll be there, since we've been driving for over an hour," he responded in a monotone voice.

"Thank you," I responded and couldn't help but feel hopeful at the small amount of time that remained. In the meantime, I kept my fingers crossed that I would make it and everything would go according to plan. I would arrive at the airport, compel people to let me on board, compel others to let me "borrow" their car, and then drive that car back to Mystic Falls. After that, it's all improvisation. I got lost in my thoughts and I thought about what I would do, when I got back to Mystic Falls. There's no doubt that everyone would be surprised and the others might put me up for grabs for Klaus if I came back, but they would still be excited, right? I hope so... The taxi came to a jutting stop and I gasped in relief. Thank god. I made it this far. I thanked the driver for his assistance and then compelled him to forget me and be on his merry way. I walked into the pale, white building thats stood in front of me and I looked around, nervously. Once I was sure I didn't see him or her anywhere, I looked around quickly for assistance. When I found it, I walked up to the booth and I was relieved to find that I was the first one in the line. It must be my lucky day or something. I looked at the woman at the desk who had red hair and a perky smile and was nervous, when she asked.

"What can I help you with today, Miss?" she asked, politely and gave me her full attention.

"Oh," I said in a fake cheerful voice and the continued,"I was wondering when the next plane would take off to Jefferson airport or any others in that region that are close to a town called Mystic Falls." The woman smiled.

"There's a flight late tonight that's headed to Miers airport. It's not too far from Mystic Falls," she said, as she pulled up some files on her computer screen and browsed through them. She continued,"Here's it's flight number and time." She handed me a slip of paper and then went back to work.

"Thank you, miss," I said and walked quickly away from her and gave myself and a mental note: Be less specific next time. You had to say Mystic Falls? I looked at the sheet of paper and was alarmed. What was I supposed to do for a whole night, while I watched for a serial killer who wanted to get me? That's right. You do the Caroline Forbes. You walk into the snack shop that's stocked with candy and other food and compel the person at the cashier to let you take what you want for free. That is exactly what I did. I "bought" two chocolate bars and a bag of kisses. I was desperate. I smiled, when I popped a kiss in my mouth. I was finally having something to keep down the thirst that was rising in my throat. I haven't had enough to drink for a while and let me tell you, I was thirsty. The people around me were starting to look like walking steaks and dollar signs. Not literally, of course, but figuratively. In order to escape this, I took my kisses and chocolate onto and an empty bench and sat down.I almost started crying after while. The thirst was getting the best of me and my throat hurt. I couldn't make it home like this. I was going to seriously hurt someone. I almost groaned, when someone sat next to me, but then I my muscles froze, when I realized who it was.

"Hello, Caroline. My brother has all of us on a search party for you. I guess I was the lucky one to find you," the figure said and I almost choked on my chocolate.

"Kol," I gulped out and then sat down my kisses and turned to look at him. I hissed,"I will take you down like a sack of potatoes. I know you're not as strong as Klaus and just because you're stronger, I'm angrier. So, if you make a move, you're going down." Kol raised his eyebrows, surprised and then smiled.

"Oh, Caroline. I have no intention of turning you in," he said, lightly and winked at me.

"You don't?" I asked, cautiously. He shook his head and my eyebrows furrowed. He then continued,"Look at yourself, Caroline. You're a mess and don't deny it. I can provide you clothes and blood. I know that you're thirsty." I closed my eyes. The smell of people's blood was too tempting and I wanted to rip one of them apart, so the deal was tempting.

"Alright," I stated and he beamed and held out his hand.

"Excellent," he smiled and pulled me to my feet. He put my hand in his and we walked out. I couldn't help but think about what the price of his help would be.


	13. Chapter 13

I relaxed, when Kol rolled up the my the cuffs of my pants over my ankle,so he could swab away the crusted blood on my feet with peroxide. He swiped the tissue over my feet repeatedly a couple of times and then I asked,"What do you want in return for you help?"

Kol smiled and smirked."Why, Caroline, what makes you think that I want something in return from you? I just want to help." I bit my lip. I didn't buy it one bit. Kol must've read my expression because he said,"Don't worry. If I wanted something, you'd know it." That didn't make me worry less though. Come to think of it, I wasn't really worried. I was relieved. I had a place to stay for the night, new clothes, and blood... I grimaced at the thought of it and my hunger came rolling in raw waves.

"What's a girl got to do to get some blood around here?" I asked, curiously, trying not to sound desperate. Kol blinked and then stopped swabbing my feet and stood up.

"Ah. Sorry. My apologies. You must be incredibly thirsty," he replied and then walked over to a wooden cabinet in the far corner of the room and produced a little red package from it. He threw it to me and I opened it, eagerly. I moaned, when I felt the warm liquid seep down my throat. I gulped it down in a couple sips and Kol looked at me.

"Better?" he questioned and I nodded. "Good," he stated and then continued,"There's some clothes in the bathroom for you and feel free to get cleaned up in there." I stood up and then said,"Thanks."

"No problem, love," he stated back and then I started to walk to the bathroom through the white carpet and just as I was about to enter the bathroom I whirled towards Kol and asked,"Why is Klaus so obsessed with me?"

He laughed,"Oh, well, I guess he values your light. You know, he's spent years hiding, running, and killing. He hasn't had much time for love and now that he's found the right girl at the right time, he's ready to love someone. He's a patient man." I absorbed this new information and then walked into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and turned the knob on the shower and took off my clothes. I hopped in and savored the warm water that trailed down my head to my toes. I rinsed the blood and mud out of my hair and let's just say, that I got cleaned up a bit and when I hopped out of the shower, I looked at the clothes that Kol had picked out for me. A blood red tanktop with frilly edges, a pair of jeans, sneakers, a bra, and pair of lace underwear. I looked at the clothes. I don't think that you would catch me wearing anything other than the jeans and possibly the bra on a normal day,but this wasn't really normal day and I couldn't really complain. Besides those clothes there was a bright yellow t-shirt and fluffy pajama pants. I slipped on the shirt and pants and headed out into the main room. I was kind of surprised that the other clothes that Kol picked out for me weren't scandalous, but hey, I am not complaining.

"Hello,love," Kol said from behind me and I jumped.

"Hey," I started out, calmly and then continued,"Thanks for the clothes."

He shook his head and smiled,"Any time." I raised my eyebrows and he continued on,"You can sleep on the couch. It folds out into a bed. I'll be in the other bedroom."

"Thank you,Kol," I said and then stopped and repeated my former question,"What do you want in return?" Kol smiled goofily at me and then laughed.

"Why do you want to cut straight to the chase?" he asked and when he only got silence and a scowl from me, he sighed."Oh, alright, love. You really are no fun. What I want in return for my help is for you to kiss me." I was baffled. A kiss? Why would he go through all this trouble for that?

I raised my eyebrows,"I'm sorry, what?" He rolled his eyes. "You heard me, love. I want you to kiss me, and not once. Multiple times. Put on a show."

"Why would you want that?" I asked, skeptically.

"To make Klaus lose his head of course," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How will he know that I kissed you?" I rationalized, evenly.

"Well, there's more to this. I want you to call Klaus and talk through all of this with him," Kol replied, smiling evily.

"And why someone like you go through all the trouble of helping me for this?" I asked, nervously.

"It wasn't too much of a bother to help you and besides, who says once you do the bidding that you're home free?" he asked, grinning like a maniac.

"You mean that even though, I'll do your bidding, your planning on using me after this?" I asked, gulping.

"Precisely," Kol said, beaming. "My help doesn't come cheap you know. After you torture Klaus over the phone, I will use you and let me tell you, it doesn't look good for you."

"Good night, Caroline," Kol smiled and walked to the back bedroom. I bit my lip. Check freaking mate.


	14. Chapter 14

I laid down in the bed, trying to control my breathing. I just fell from the frying pan and into the fire. Great. I knew that Kol wanted something in return and I knew that it would be a bad idea to accept his offer, but I was desperate and needed a solution. So, there you have it. I, Caroline Forbes, was stuck with another Original and was breathing in the smell of new, soft pillow. What? It's not like I could escape. There wasn't a chance. So, I curled up in the bed that retracted from the couch and fell fast asleep from all the events of the past couple of days.

"Caroline, wakey wakey," a voice said from beside me and I sat up in the bed and gasped.

"Holy, shit, Kol," I cussed and then continued,"You scared the daylights out of me." Kol chuckled from beside me and rose from the bed in his ensemble of a black leather jacket and well worn pair of jeans.

"Come on, get up, love," he prodded and then continued,"We got a long day ahead of us." I groaned and covered my face with the pillow and then slowly sat up. I stretched and pulled back the covers. I then hopped out of bed and padded softly to the bathroom where my clothes for today were and just as I was about to close the bathroom door, I heard Kol say,"Oh and don't take long, Caroline. We're going to be late for breakfast." I shut the door and then quickly dressed into the clothes that he laid out for me yesterday. I tore off the pajamas, took a real quick shower, and then slipped on the other clothes. I brushed my hand through my hair a couple of times and then slipped out of the door only to see Kol, sitting on the newly folded couch, smiling.

"Nice shirt," he commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Complimenting your own taste now?" I asked, sarcastically and he laughed.

"Don't be so bitter," he proclaimed and then smiled. "I made breakfast reservations for us at the restaurant down the street."

"Really?" I asked and looked at Kol. "What's the point in that if you know... we're vampires?"

"Well, we can talk business while doing something pleasant and I know that you still enjoy human food. Klaus told me that. In fact, he was going to take you to this restaurant later," Kol gushed out and then stood up and walked to the front door.

"I wouldn't try and run," he said and then sighed,"Rebekah and Klaus are still on the look out, so you'll have better luck and chances with me." I considered this news and nodded. He was right. If I ran, I would be caught anyway.

"Alright. Let's go," I said, anxious to get out of this place. Kol opened the door and said,"Ladies first." I rolled my eyes and walked out.

"You don't have to keep up with the gentleman act," I snickered and he laughed.

"And what man would do that?" Kol teased and I laughed,"A lot." His mouth turned into a hard line at that and he shut the door behind him, locked it and offered me his arm.

"No,thanks," I said and then continued,"Just because I'm thankful for you help, it doesn't mean that I trust you." Kol shrugged and tucked his arm back into his side.

"Some women find it flattering," he pouted and I strode froward in front of him and he used a step to catch up with me. I kept walking pacing and stopped, when I reached the elevator and then pressed the button. I then saw that were stairs to the right of me and I smiled up at Kol.

"Race you!" I exclaimed and then pushed off, flashing down the stairs only to see Kol standing there picking his nails with a satisfied expression.

"Too slow," he snickered and I pouted. He laughed and then took off threw the front door to the hotel. I smiled and took the challenge. I raced out and then was confused as to where he went. I then caught sight of the blur that entered a fancy looking building down the street and I raced down there and when I opened the door, I gasped. It was gorgeous. The restaurant had at least a thousand bright lights strung and fancy tables with white trimmed table clothes that had wine glasses and golden laced menus on top of them. The walls were painted a light green with elaborate white swirls on it. I made a half laugh and snort, when I saw Kol waiting at a table, waggling his fingers at me. I walked human speed over to the table and sat down.

"Wow," I stated and Kol smirked.

"Impressed?" he questioned and I didn't say anything back. I just took it in in silence and then reached for a menu. I pushed it open and then skimmed my eyes over the menu, quickly and knew what I was going to get.

"So, Caroline," Kol started and I raised my eyebrows up in question at him and he continued,"We should probably talk about how your going to repay me for my help." I blinked and then questioned,"Okay... so... What do you want me to do?" That question was answered, when he closed his eyes and smashed his lips against mine and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar figure. Klaus. Sh... Bast... Fu...


	15. Chapter 15

In an instant, his head was ripped from mine and I gasped. Klaus had Kol's hair in his hand and he hissed,"Now, brother, we are in public, so I will make this as painless as possible. What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Kol smiled. "Oh, just loving your little girlfriend over there." He winked at me and then proclaimed,"She's as tasty as hell too." I blinked. What? She's tasty? He didn't, did he? I bit back a moan. Frick. He bit me! He really bit and compelled me to forget. How did I know that? Well, let's say that the blood on my pillow wasn't from my hair.

"You did what?" Klaus growled and I could tell that he was on the verge of a meltdown. He gripped Kol's throat neck in his hands and many people in the restaurant turned and gasped.

"Bekah, take care of that, will you?" Klaus demanded and then grabbed me by the arm and dragged Kol and I outside. I yanked my arm away, once we were outside and I then before anyone could say anything, I let my fist fly out in a full blow into Kol's face. I heard a sickening crack and I muttered,"You bastard. You bit me?" Kol looked at me in disbelief and Klaus looked surprised.

"No one bites me," I snarled, fuming and I was on the verge of tears. I lunged and had him pinned to the ground in seconds. He finally tried to fight back and landed a blow to my face. I growled, as he stood up and then pinned him neck first against the restaurant. Rough arms pulled me around the waist off of Kol and I struggled.

"Let me go!" I bellowed and started to kick and squeal. Klaus voice spoke to me in bitter fragments. "It's not your job to take care off him, love." He let me go and I turned to face him.

"The hell it is," I responded and smashed my foot into Kol's groin as hard as I could. His face turned pale and he lashed out,"What was that for?" I panted and pushed some strands of hair away from my face. Klaus' face looked angry and deranged.

"What is wrong with you, love?" Kol asked, angrily to me and I snarled.

"What is wrong with me?" I questioned in disbelief."You bit me. Hello, earth to Klaus and everyone else. I'm not some chew toy that people use and abuse. Okay? I'm a real person and don't you ever question that. I was abused and you know what? I hated it and you know what I said to myself? No one would use me like that ever ever again."

"God, you know what? I'm sick of everyone taking me and using me as leverage and for their own personal demented uses without my consent!" I frumped and both Kol and Klaus just looked at each other through narrowed eyes in silence. Me, being in the anger that I'm in, broke the pathetic silence.

"So, what now?" I asked and raised my hands up. "What does the big bad hybrid want to do cause it's always about him, right?" This made Klaus stiffen his fists and I could see a stream of tears fall from his left eye. He looked at me with his teeth clenched. I realized that the only other time he looked like that was when Mikael came.

_Nobody wants you anymore, boy. Who's loyalty do you have except those that you have forced? _A sick feeling came into my stomach the moment that I realized that. My words wouldn't hurt any body else, but this was Klaus we were talking about and those words meant a whole lot to him.

"Klaus," I started out, smoothly,"I- I didn't mean it like that." Klaus looked up at me.

"Sure you did. Nobody cares anymore, okay?" he snarled and then looked at Kol who was just standing there, listening.

"I care-" Kol started out and then Klaus snapped,"Shut up Kol!"

"Caroline has earned her freedom," he spit out and I quivered. What did he just say? "She's right. It's always about me and what I want to do. Well, Caroline now it's about you. Just go home, will you?" I looked at him with big eyes. His emotions were way too heightened right now and it's probably because he hasn't really felt in a long time. I stood there in spot, motionless. I was too shocked to do anything.

"Go home, Caroline," he snarled and when I didn't move, he screamed,"GO HOME!" I whirled on my foot and started to walk away, until I heard his voice chime,"What's left for you there anyway? A boyfriend who runs away from you all the time, friends who are willing to put you up as bait and are disloyal to you, a council that's out for you blood, a family that you've never had except for you're mother, and a life that's not controlled by you?" I broke at each reason he gave as to why I shouldn't go back there. He was right. I really didn't have anything there and you know what? That makes me afraid, vulnerable, and confused. All the people that I thought that I could trust betrayed me and the people that I thought I pledged me their loyalty. It made me question where to go and what to do and I needed answers. I couldn't go back home. I had to find where my real loyalties lie and right now, it's with them. With Klaus.

"I'm staying," I said coldly.


	16. Chapter 16

Hours later, I was getting cleaned up by Rebekah Mikaelson. Yes, you heard me correctly. Rebekah Mikaelson was trying to scrub away all of the blood that I couldn't rinse out of my hair earlier, while I soaked in a bath filled with ginger scented bubbles. It felt so strange to be completely unclothed around her just sitting in a tub. It felt like something a sister would do like Elena or Bonnie would do. When I was embarrassed about my body around Rebekah, she snorted and said that we're both girls and I need to relax. So, there I was relaxing while she scrubbed my head. It was seriously weird, but after while, I kind of grew used to it.

"So, Caroline," Rebekah started, as she started to rinse the thick film of bubbles out of my hair.

"Mmhm?" I questioned, lazily.

"I was wondering,"she started out in a quiet voice and continued,"Would you like to see the Eiffel Tower with me tomorrow?" I perked up at this, but Rebekah continued,"I know you might think that it's too strange-"

"Rebekah!" I exclaimed and she stopped in mid sentence.

"What?" she questioned, curiously with her accent.

"I'd love to go," I smiled and then asked,"Is it just me and you?"

"Just us," Rebekah murmured and then proceeded to helping me out of the tub and combing through my wet hair. We stayed in utter silence for the rest of the time being. It was nice to just be in silence and be with someone and I think that we both got that. An hour later, I was dressed in dark blue jeans and a beige sling tank top from Rebekah. We still stood in awkward silence, until a knock on the door interrupted it.

"What?" we both called out at the same time and Rebekah smirked.

"Could you two please stop primping and get out here?" a voice from outside asked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We are not PRIMPING, Kol. We'll be out in a second." She walked to the door and opened it and I cautiously followed her. When I walked out after her, I saw Kol standing there looking very smug in his suit ensemble.

"Miss me, Caroline?" he questioned,playfully and I snarled,"Bite me."

"Already did that,sweetheart," Kol reminded me and I tried to ignore him and just walk down the wooden stairs like Rebekah was doing. Once I reached the bottom, I saw Elijah there, standing and fiddling with his tie.

"I thought you were in Rome," Rebekah stated and Elijah smirked,"I decided to come back early and oh, it's nice to see you Caroline." I tried not to blush at that and kind of made an epic fail.

"Ah, caroline, the woman of the hour," another voice stated and I rolled my eyes. Of course it was Klaus. Rebekah scoffed at this line and cleared her throat. Elijah, Klaus, and Kol all ignored her and she rolled her eyes.

"Do I not seem like a woman to you?" she questioned and Kol snorted.

"We never said that you weren't a woman, dear sister. We just stated that you are not the woman of the hour," Elijah started and then Kol smiled.

"More like the year."

"Shut up,Kol," Rebekah snapped and I felt kind of awkward to be standing there. It was like I was the intruder on their family time. Klaus seemed to notice, so he cleared his throat and all of his siblings turned to look at him.

"What?" They all growled at the same time and Klaus gave them an angry look.

"If all of you are done arguing, we still have a guest to attend to," he said giving me a pointed look and everyone went silent and looked at me.

"Well, come on now, let's go to the kitchen now, shall we?" Klaus asked and made a gesture to the kitchen. Rebekah huffed and started to walk in that direction and Kol and Elijah followed. Klaus looked at me and extended his arm to me. I hesitated, but then took it. This was going to be a long night. As I clutched his arm, I felt my stomach curl. Somehow, this felt so right, but at the same time, wrong. Elena's face flashed before mine and then Bonnie's. Their disapproval at my decision seemed expected and unnatural, but I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and just kept taking more steps towards the kitchen. It all seemed surreal, but that's fine considering the past experiences that have happened to me in the past days. I sucked it up though because what I was about to do next was going to be a big leap. Hahaha leap was almost literally correct.


	17. Chapter 17

His lips crashed agaisnt mine and I moaned. I presssed him closer and smashed his lips against mine. He slammed the door shut behind us, as we continued walking further into the room. I pulled away and he looked me in the eyes and cupped my face with his hands. He looked into my eyes and said deeply,"Are you sure this is what you want, Caroline?" I nodded and panted a bit.

"Small town boy isn't enough for me," I said breathlessly and I took Klaus' tie in my hands. He cleared his throat and murmured,"Are you sure?" I smushed my lips against his in response and pushed him against the wall. He put his hands around my waist and then passionately kissed my neck. I pulled away and undid his tie and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He smiled and murmured,"Not so fast, love." He reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it above my head. More clothes disapeared and when it got to the point where he was playing with the straps of my bra on the bed, I backed away and had a breakdown.

"Klaus, I can't do this," I cried out and then bent down on the floor, quickly gathering my clothes. I heard Klaus sigh and I bit hard down on my lip. I chewed it and I could envision his sad and hateful eyes. He had every right to be upset. It seemed like I used and abused him. I teased him into this and was the one pulling out. It was wrong, but I couldn't handle it.

"Caroline-" Klaus started in a hoarse voice.

"Not right now, Klaus," I said with a shaky voice. I pulled my shirt back on and slipped on my jeans. I looked at him. He was standing in the corner of the room and he looked hurt and disappointed. I grabbed my shoes and then started for the door. That was practically my big leap.

"When will you admit that you need me?" his voice echoced behind me, sadly, as I shut the door. I was sucking in air and letting it out just as quickly. I couldn't stand this. The tension between us was stunning. After Klaus took me to the kitchen earlier, we talked for countless hours and eventually the stars came and he took me for a trip around Paris. We went to a carnival and I got cotton candy stuck in my teeth and made snappy remarks that I really didn't mean and he just watched me with amusement. After he had his fun, we headed back here and watched a sappy movie or two, talking over the actors, loudly about ourselves and everything else. The wall I built up was cracking more and more after every second that I had spent with him and after the movie ended and we played Dogoply with Rebekah, Finn, and Elijah, Klaus lost it and gave me one of the sweetest kisses of a lifetime. Eventually, we took it further and it led us to the previous scenario that had me running to my room for my life. Unfortunately, Rebekah shares the room with me. I ran in and she smiled up at me.

"Hey, Care, I was thinking-" she started from her spot on the bed, watching the tv, until I interrupted her.

"Leave me alone, Bekah," I snapped and then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I locked it behind me and then slid down the wall. I put my face in my hands and let the tears slide down my face. I sat there and let my curls fall into my face. I then stood up and made my way to the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror that hung above the sink. My sad face looked back at me, unphased. I touched my face and watched my reflection do so.

"You did it again," I whispered to my reflection. "You were giving it away again, even though you said you wouldn't." I was completely puzzled. I was in one of the most intimate things of my life and I backed out, sobbing. Why would I do something like that? I mean, with him, I felt completely happy and understood. It didn't really make sense as to why any girl would back out of a situation like that, but at the same time, it did. I hadn't even had a real date with him and you know what I was doing? I was slipping into my ugly self and almost gave him me. It's just, it felt like we connected on a different level, when I talked to him earlier and technically, we had gone out before and had known each other for a while before, but t still made me feel like... like it.. like I was giving myself away without a care. I reached to wipe away some of the tears and then took a deep breath and then whirled, as I heard a knock at the door.

"Caroline, are you okay in there?" Rebekah's voice asked, tinkling with sweetness and concern.

"I'm fine," I said, easily and then added,"I just need some time to think that's all."

"You can talk to me, you know,"her voice chimed through the door. I sighed. I don't like to let my emotion wall come down, but I did and I opened the door. I saw Rebekah standing there with her blond hair up in a high ponytail and a light coat of lipstick.

"It's just," I started and then let a sob rack my body."I gave it up so easily and I didn't care. I miss it so much." Rebekah looked at me with a puzzled galnce and then walked a step closer to me.

"Oh, Caroline,"she whispered. "We all do it. I gave it away so easily too."

"Really?" I hiccuped out.

"You have no idea,"she laughed out quietly. "But you know what?" When I remained silent, she continued,"I realized it was wrong and I stopped and guess what? I'm okay."

"I honestly have no idea why I'm crying," I snorted and wiped away my tears with my hand. "Why do I care so much? I asked, confused.

"Oh, honey, I don't know," Rebekah snorted and then pulled me into an awkward embrace. "You know how people always have their strange meltdown points?" I nodded and she said,"Well this is just you're really strange and emotional meltdown point and I it's because it was a big issue when you were a human too. Remember that when you are a vampire, you're senses are heightened." She looked at me and started to laugh. She actually laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I snarled. How was this funny?

"You are so freaking funny!" she exclaimed and started to crack up. "You're emotions are so screwed up that it's making me insane."

"It's not funny, Bekah,"I snapped and then realized that she was right. "Oh my god, I'm like an emotional monster eating sugar with a hurricane."

"Um.. That's one way to put it,"Rebkah said thoughtfully and then flipped her hair."I'll teach you how to control your emotions, but you have to give me something in return."

"Okay," I said, slowly and she smiled.

"You have to apologize to my brother and if you hurt him again, I get to snap your neck in all of the places that I can," Rebekah said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Just teach me how to keep these stupid things in check," I said and she snorted.

"Very well then. Here's what you do."

**I'm so sorry! It's been so long, since I've given you guys a chapter! I've just been so busy, so I haven't really had time to right this, but now that it's up, I just wanted to say that it's been really hard writing this chapter. It completely went off the tracks for what I had in mind, but as the chapter progressed, I realized that it didn't seem too bad. The only thing that was weird for me was Caroline's mood swings. I didn't plan on them, but added them as I went, so I hope that they weren't too much of a hassle for you guys and hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope that you guys enjoy the chapters to come!:) Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Babywerte123**


	18. Chapter 18

I chewed my lip and breathed in, slowly. I then raised my hand and rapped my knuckles on the wooden door three times. The door swung open to reveal a familiar face.

"Hi," I started lamely and then felt my cheeks flush at my embarrassing opening.

"Hello, love," he said in a cold voice that seemed to be upset. "It appears that you need something, since you wouldn't be here other wise," he droned out, roughly. The way he said it sent shivers down my spine and then I sighed.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry," I said and then flipped my eyes up to look at him.

"No need to be sorry, love," he scoffed and then smirked. "It's not like it would've happened anyways."

"Klaus," I broke in, silently.

"It's fine, really," he started, but I felt my heart pop and I sighed once again. I slapped my hands down to my sides and then said,"Look, if there's anyways that I can make it up to you, I would."

Klaus' eyes sparked, evilly. "You don't mean that, do you?" I but down on my lip harder and remembered what Rebekah said. I nodded my head.

"I do," I confirmed and then felt terrified of what he would ask.

"Good. You might want to come in," he replied,seductively. I walked on in, gulping and then afraid, as he closed the door behind me.

"Have a seat love," he smiled. I gave him a look and then sat down on the leather couch that lie in the back of the room.

"What do you want, Klaus?" I asked, cutting right to the chase. Klaus chuckled in response and murmured,"Have you ever heard of the Blood Bound?"'

"Um.. No," I laughed out,nervously. "Should I have?" Klaus laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The Blood Bound is when an Original vampire draws the blood of another vampire almost to a point of where they are drained. The Original vampire will then feed the baby vampire their blood. Through this process, the two will feel immense pleasure and then eventually, become bound forever."

"Wait. Hold on a second," I said, loudly and then held up a finger. "That's what you want me to do?"

"Absolutely," Klaus breathed out and I gumed my cheek.

"What are the effects of the bond?" I asked, seriously.

"Nothing that you need to worry about at the moment," he said, huskily and then flashed over to my side, making me gasp.

"What do you say,love?"Klaus questioned, hovering above me. I thought about Rebekah snapping my neck and my friends at home. I flipped my hair and exposed my neck to him. He ducked his head in, slowly and I felt his breath trail across my neck. The sensation sent chills down my spine and I shivered. I craned my neck more to the side and I found myself wanting to finish what we started earlier. A sharp prick on my neck made me gasp and then I heard it. A deep, dark moan escaped from Klaus' lips and I heard my blood flush out of my system. I gazed at different items in the room, frightened for a couple of seconds, until I started to feel a little light headed. Klaus gripped my neck closer to his mouth and he started emitting sounds of pleasure. More groans escaped him and then I felt it. A tingling sensation started in my neck and I gasped. The feeling grew so strong that I had to grab the side of the couch for support. Without my consent, I felt a gasp of pleasure escape my lips. To my horror and my surprise, my body started shaking and convulsing in pure bliss. Mewling sounds found their way into the room from me and I clasped Klaus' head closer to me. I closed my eyes and welcomed the feelings. I started shaking and then I nudged Klaus.

"Klaus, I think that's enough,"I said, weakly and then moaned. The noise seemed to drive Klaus on because all he did was drink more and more. I found myself starting to see bright lights and the room was starting to fade. The pressure in my neck subsided and then I felt something warm enter my lips. I felt my fangs protrude out of my mouth and then I bit into the soft flesh. I took greedy gulps and then drew back. My eyes shut in a sleepy haze and I felt someone stroke my head.

_Klaus? _

_**Hello, Love.**_

_****__What's going on?_

_**Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Just sleep.**_

_But-_

**_Sleep._**

_I- ** It's all alright. Just sleep.**_

_****_OMFG! Those are his thoughts... A deep cloud filled my mind and I felt something crush my air supply,before I fell into slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Groaning, I woke up to blinding sunlight from the window and rolled over tiredly to protect my eyes. I yawned a couple times and then felt my whole body stiffen as I realized that I was not in my own bed. My mind started to whirl with crazy ideas and thoughts, until I came to and recalled the events from the previous night. Klaus fed me his blood... And now I can read minds? Suddenly, I began to feel a little sick to my stomach and without any warning what so ever, I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. Streams of blood flowed from my mouth and ended up spilling all over the polished wood floor destroying the nearby rug. Drops ran down my chin as I paused to gasp for breath in between coughing. Mouthful after mouthful of blood found its way out of my stomach and onto the floor as I kept trying to grasp for breath. Never in all of my vampire years had I coughed up blood like this unless I was injured, so in a state of panic, I called out helplessly,"Klaus." In a second, I looked up and saw his masculine figure leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chiseled chest. Surprisingly, he was sporting a satisfied smirk on his face and I could not help but be confused my his actions. There I was spitting out blood and barely even breathing and he wasn't worried in the slightest. Instead, he began to smile and walked over to the opposite of the bed. With gentle hands, he pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and rubbed small circles on my back with his other hand.

"Breathe, sweetheart," he said soothingly. "Just one breath at a time." Slowly, I began to take small breaths in and out until eventually I had nothing else to spit up. I was left feeling incredibly weak and powerless.

"Klaus," I whimpered weakly, leaning against his chest.

"Yes, love?" he questioned.

"What's happening to me?"

Klaus brought his fingers up to my hair and gently ran his fingers through it. "You're transitioning," he whispered softly in my ear.

"What do you mean I'm transitioning?" I asked angrily. How could I possibly be transitioning? I was already a vampire and only werewolves could turn into hybrids, so what am I becoming? A pixie? Yeah, no. My mom killed that dream when I was eight years old and dressed up as a little pixie by telling me that they don't exist. Who would be so cruel to their children? Well, she did say that vampires aren't real as well and here I am. So, whatever Klaus wants to tell me I am, I sure as hell am not going to be surprised in the slightest.

"You're becoming," Klaus started in a husky tone and then continued lightly, "My soulmate." My head started to ring and I could literally hear the alarm bells going off in my brain one by one.

"What do you mean your soulmate?" I spat out. I was done playing games. All I really wanted to know what was actually happening to me and every single tiny detail that came along with it. How can you transform someone into being a soulmate? That should be physically impossible, but it isn't. Suddenly, it struck me. The Blood Bound. The Blood Bound doesn't just bind two people together for the rest of eternity, it actually binds their hearts making them soulmates for life. This realization made me want to hurl again and I couldn't help but begin coughing once more. In an attempt to comfort me, he stated,"By soulmate, I mean that you can read my mind and I can read yours." He looked deep into my eyes trying to see if I had understood and was processing what he said to me. When it became clear that I was in fact listening, he continued.

"Along with mind reading, sweetheart, we also have the ability to be fully in tune with each other's emotions have complete access to their memories which allows us to sense if the other is in danger. Do you understand, love?"

"You said that the Blood Bound ONLY caused us to bound to each other for eternity," I snarled out causing Klaus to sport a huge grin upon his face. I didn't understand why he was completely nonchalant with what was happening to me and even to us. It made me infuriated and I could not help but be furious with him.

"On the contrary, love, I said that the effects of the Blood Bound were not something that we needed to discuss at the moment," he said factually and then continued in a sweet tone,"Oh, and sweetheart, you may be sick for a little while. You see, since you are transitioning, your body does need time to adjust to the changes." I nodded my head, but then quickly snapped my face quickly up to look at him, when he said, "You might also obtain a certain appetite that may not have appealed to you before."

SMACK! One of hands came up and struck his left cheek with such a force that the whole room sounded like fresh flesh being slapped. God, I was beyond angry with him for making me take the Blood Bound and craving certain "appetites." Unfortunately for me, Klaus recovered quickly and looked me spot on in the eyes.

"What was that for, sweetheart?" he hissed menacingly.

"You mean that I am going to crave your blood for the rest of eternity!" I yelled and I literally could not stand how he was looking at me. He let out a rough laugh instead of sincerely apologizing like I expected him to.

"Relax, love. You'll need it until you finish transitioning."

"And if I don't drink it" I questioned haughtily. I was so done with being messed around with by him.

"Then you'll die."


End file.
